Remember Sirius
by IsabellyBel
Summary: E se, de repente, Sirius Black tivesse uma filha? E se ela fosse filha de uma grande inimiga de Harry? rn“Lembre-se de Sirius!”


Remember Sirius 

**Comentários:**

Depois de quase dois anos idealizando e escrevendo rascunhos finalmente eu publico uma fic pós Ordem da Fênix. Então aqui ficam os avisos:

Quem não leu OdF não leia essa fic se não quiser saber detalhes importantes do livro. E, a maioria dos personagens e detalhes do Universo Mágico não pertence a mim. É propriedade de J.K. Rowling.

No mais, aproveitem e deixem comentários.

Isabelly - Bel 

E se, de repente, Sirius Black tivesse uma filha? E se ela fosse filha de uma grande inimiga de Harry?

"Lembre-se de Sirius!"

Explicações 

Elizabeth levantou-se, desligou a filmadora e apagou as luzes para dormir. Do lado de fora da sua janela a Paris trouxa se agitava.

Não adiantava negar o que era, ou de quem era filha. Elizabeth Black, nascida do caso de apenas uma noite de Sirius Black e Bellatrix Black, ainda solteira naquela época, era uma bruxa. Vivia em um apartamento no subúrbio de Paris com uma ama chamada Mima desde que nascera.

Bellatrix tinha apenas dezessete anos quando se envolveu com Sirius. Não pode se dizer que os dois tenham sido, em algum momento de suas vidas, amigos. Bellatrix conhecia muito bem Regulus, irmão de Sirius, mas o achava jovem demais. Então, na noite de natal, quando visitava os tios, percebeu que o primo chegara embriagado em casa e resolveu que se não o seduzisse naquela noite, nunca mais o faria. Honestamente, não tinha sentimento algum por Sirius, mas casar-se com aquele fedelho arrogante era melhor que casar com Lestranger. Se ainda pudesse casar-se com Snape... Mas era melhor mesmo ficar com o arrogante Black. Ao menos era puro sangue!

Entrou sorrateiramente e aproveitando-se da situação dormiu com Sirius. Dois meses depois, chegava uma carta a Mansão dos Black endereçada a Sra. Black anunciado que Bellatrix estava grávida de Sirius, e o futuro pai era avisado, em meio a uma discussão, da criança que estava a caminho.

Medidas foram tomadas, mas a gravidez não foi anunciada. Nas férias de páscoa todos os parentes se reuniram na Mansão Black para decidir o futuro dos dois jovens. Os pais de Bellatrix e os pais de Sirius decidiram por um casamento, ás pressas, assim que terminassem o colégio. Depois de uma grande briga, na mesma noite, Sirius se retirava para a casa dos Potter jurando que nunca se casaria com Bellatrix. A moça era mandada para a França, junto de uma ama de confiança, onde teria o bebê e depois retornaria a Inglaterra parar casar-se com Ernestro Lestranger e constituir uma família descente aos padrões daqueles bruxos.

Elizabeth Denebola Black tinha o primeiro nome em homenagem a rainha Elizabeth I da Inglaterra que fora escolhido pela mãe, Denebola parar seguir a tradição da família em dar nomes de estrelas e o sobrenome Black que pertencia tanto à mãe quanto ao pai. Nascera, já, com gritantes traços da mãe, os mesmos olhos do pai e a pele branca pálida, que desde cedo lhe deu um ar de doente e afastou outras crianças. Bella não esperou nem mesmo que a menina desmamasse para deixar a França. Havia uma guerra que começava e ela, desde que nascera já fazia parte de um dos lados. Sirius fora ver a filha uma única vez. Levara Lupin consigo e, sem que sua mãe soubesse, deixara o bruxo como padrinho e tutor de Beth. Não agradavam a ele os traços que ela herdara de Bella, mas Lupin argumentava que os seus mesmos olhos negros já bastavam para fazer dela uma garota linda.

Sirius nunca havia tencionado tirar a menina de Paris e leva-la a Londres para morar com ele. Primeiro porque estaria comprando uma briga muito grande com sua mãe, segundo porque se iniciava uma guerra e ele não sabia o que seria do seu futuro e, finalmente, porque já estava enfrentando problemas suficientes por estar morando com Lupin. Quando Sirius foi condenado à prisão perpetua em Azkaban escreveu uma carta a Beth, para ser lida somente quando ela estivesse na idade de entrar na escola. Não deixou essa carta sobre cuidados de Lupin, pois ele, naquele momento, desconfiava da honestidade de Sirius, deixando-a com Alvo Dumbledore. Lupin até tencionou tirar Beth dos cuidados de Mima e leva-la a Londres, mas a Sra. Black impediu-o de qualquer atitude. E depois da morte dela, Remus não se achava em condições de criar, sozinho, a menina.

Assim, Beth ficou na França, cresceu sabendo o que era, entrou para a escola e recebeu a carta do pai. Nessa carta ele explicava tudo que achava que fosse possível a ela entender com aquela idade, as circunstâncias do seu nascimento, falava de sua mãe, de Harry e de Lupin. Explicava a ela que devia procurar Lupin quando tivesse algum problema e que um dia, quando provasse sua inocência iria pegá-la para que morassem em Londres. Quanto a Lupin, esse mandava cartas quase mensais desde que a avó da menina havia morrido. Havia ido vê-la algumas vezes enquanto pode, ate que Sirius fugiu da cadeia. Ninguém mais sabia que Elizabeth existia se não as duas irmãs de Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcisa, e os filhos delas. Além, claro, de Dumbledore e Snape.

Após ter fugido de Azkaban, Sirius escreveu vária vezes, mas não tinha condições de ir vê-la. O ministério, claro, não deveria ter deixado passar despercebida a vigilância em transportes internacionais bruxos. E ela tentava abafar algum sentimento novo que nascia por aquele homem. Quase dois anos depois, chegou uma carta de um remetente estranho. Pela primeira vez Beth tinha alguma noticia da mãe de quem guardava tantas fotos. A carta era fria, quase impessoal. Dizia apenas que ela estava bem, a serviço do Lord das Trevas e que Beth seria muito útil, quando terminasse a escola, entre eles. A menina escondeu essa única carta e nunca comentou com ninguém que tinha recebido noticias de casa.

E, quando Elizabeth achava que tudo pudesse vir a ser normal, Lupin foi visitá-la pessoalmente. Seu pai estava morto. E ele achava que agora talvez fosse melhor ela ir a Londres, passar um tempo. Mima estava ficando velha, e era criada de confiança da Sra Black, então Lupin não achava que fosse boa influencia para a menina. Ele também temia alguma aproximação de Bella com a menina a fim de arrastá-la para as Artes das Trevas.

E é nessa noite que nos encontramos. A véspera da viagem a Londres, um novo começo para aquela menina.


End file.
